


Io Pan

by Zepwho



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zepwho/pseuds/Zepwho
Summary: For writer's challenge...the best idea since social blooming isolation was introduced! On here, because I'm a social media noob and dont know how to add to the threat on Tumblr lol! But I know know you my darlings...you will find this...and hopefully enjoy it too x
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Io Pan

"Despite everything, there's something nice about the world literally having come to a standstill, isn't there baby?" Robert asked, languishing on the rather messy sheets and fishing for an apple from the fruit bowl which stood between their knees.  
Jimmy stretched himself and smiled, letting his book drop onto his chest. "Hmm Robert, it is...your bloody phone usually doesn't stop pinging!" His eyes twinkled mischievously as he put on a mock tone: "granddad, can I borrow your original 1970ies fur coat again please? I'd be the star at my mates retro party! Dad, dont forget - beer tasting going ahead tomorrow 9.30! Mr Plant, we would be honoured to welcome you again in our exclusive VIP lounge for the Wolve's match this Saturday...we are delighted to confirm the next appearance of the Sensational Spaceshifters on...."  
Jimmy didn't get to finish as Robert was above him, swift and unyielding and his large, gnarly old hands dug in to tickle Jimmy's sensitive flanks whilst his grey, tangled curls fell into Jimmy's face below.  
Jimmy giggled like a schoolboy - surprising how his 76 year old voice still sounded so young- and he wriggled. Robert was insistent until Jimmy pulled him down. Jimmy continued:  
" no parties, no concerts, no beer tasting, no matches now...you're stuck with me!"  
"Hmm, I could get used to this" Robert purred, kissing Jimmy quickly on his lips.  
"What are you reading anyway?" Robert asked, but Jimmy quickly snatched the book away. "Hey, please, show me?"  
Jimmy sighed and brought his book back up. "Well, since its the Equinox and I can't celebrate...I dug out an old favourite of mine again..."  
Robert grappled for Jimmy's book, and after a little struggle the other gave in. Robert fished his half-moon glasses off the bedside table and opened the first page. He noticed Jimmy flushing and mumbling "don't..." as he realised that Robert was set on reading it. And sure enough, after a few words, Robert's eyes widened, he grinned and started to read out loud:" Thrill with lissome lust of light, O man, my man!' Lissome lust..oh...!" Jimmy giggled, and tried to snatch the book back again, but Robert held it out of his reach and continued:" Come with Artemis, silken shod, And wash thy white thigh, beautiful god..."  
" Nooo!" Jimmy wailed, but Robert was starting to enjoy himself. "Dip the purple of passionate prayer in the crimson shrine, the scarlet snare...!"  
"Robert!" Jimmy protested, as Robert continued, a flush creeping over his grinning face too now"... "the soul that startles in eyes of blue, To watch thy wantonness weeping through...." Jimmy gave up and burrowed his handsome face in his long fingers, praying that Robert couldn't read his thoughts. Of course, since Jimmy was young, he had always, always fantasised about Robert when he'd read those lines. It was almost as if Crowley had written them about Robert..."Come with flute and come with pipe! Am I not ripe? I, who wait and writhe and wrestle, with air that hath no boughs to nestle, my body, weary of empty clasp, strong as a lion and sharp as an asp - come, o come! I am numb with the lonely lust of devildom'...oooh, hot!" Robert remarked, unnecessarily and Jimmy surrendered, his head inflamed with memories of longing, longing so much for Robert before...before he could have ever known that Robert secretly felt the same, right from the very beginning.  
Of course, Robert continued to read, quietly for a bit, before his lopsided lips curled and he read aloud: " oooh here...Thrust thy sword through the falling fetter, All-devourer, all-begetter; ...'Do as thou wilt, as a great god can, O Pan! Io Pan! Io Pan!"  
Jimmy'd had enough. A wild spark in his eyes, he sat up, pinning Robert's wrists to the bed, and the other man let him. Jimmy waited until he had Robert's full attention, before he quoted, by heart: "Flesh to thy bone, flower to thy rod. With hoofs of steel I race on the rocks, Through solstice stubborn to Equinox!"  
The book clattered to the floor as Robert finally gave in and melted. And Jimmy let go of Robert's wrists and instead leaned down, claiming the other man's lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Their solstice was well and truly over. Equinox had come. And they did not have to share it with anyone but each other.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem is "Hymn to Pan" by Aleister Crowley, taken from "Magick in theory and Practice" by the same author. As you can see, m/m slash fanfic is not as new as one might imagine lol! Hope you enjoy and please stay safe!


End file.
